1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to far infrared heaters, and more particularly, to an article and method for emitting far infrared heat for a sauna.
2. General Background and State of the Art
It is known to provide conventional heaters for saunas which include a heating element including a resistor wire packed with silica sand, inside a steel tube. The heating element heats up the pipe. Rocks are placed on the heating element, producing infrared radiant heat by heating the rocks. Heat is provided by convection by superheating the air. Such heaters operated at reduced heater wattage to simulate the far infrared wavelength, but the small surface area thereof prevented generating the desired wavelength. Also, the infrared energy emitted thereby traveled in a straight line, which was inefficient. Further, such heaters took longer to generate heat and required substantial energy therefor.
Infrared heaters for saunas include a heating element inside a steel pipe, wherein the heating element includes a resistor wire packed in silica sand. The steel pipe is carbon coated to produce infrared heat. A reflector consisting of an aluminum or metal sheet is positioned behind the heater, to increase the heat generated and to produce heat evenly. However, the surface temperature of such heaters is very high, inhibiting the user from getting close thereto.
Ceramic heaters for producing infrared include a heating element inside a ceramic pipe, and include a reflector to produce heat evenly. Such heaters however also generate very high surface temperatures, and are very fragile.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an article which is capable of evenly disbursing far infrared heat for a sauna at a longer wavelength and a lower wattage, with reduced heat discharge and at a lower surface temperature.
Therefore, there has been identified a continuing need to provide an article which is capable of evenly disbursing far infrared heat for a sauna at a longer wavelength and a lower wattage, with reduced heat discharge and at a lower surface temperature.